Konoha High School
by Yami999
Summary: Konoha High School. tempat dimana orang orang pintar dan bodoh di pertemukan oleh takdir. disinilah Naruto dan teman temanya mengalami berbagai cerita seru. senang dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. jadi, silahkan membaca...
1. Chapter 1

**Kenapa cerita ini di post lagi ? jawabanya ada di akhir cerita..**

 **Konoha High School**

By : Adhityas21

Naruto owner Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha High School owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Frendship

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Akatsuki, and others

Warning : Banyak typo, gaje, EYD ancur, dll.

Silahkan membaca

Chapter 1 : Permulaan pagi, bekal, dan hari sial

Pagi yang damai...burung-burung mulai bermunculan. Terdapat suatu rumah berdiri mewah diantara rumah rumah lainnya.

Di salah satu kamar di rumah itu..terlihat seorang anak masih tidur pulas dengan tidak elitnya. Anak yang bernama Naruto Namikaze itu tidur dengan posisi setengah badan di bawah kasur dan setengahnya lagi di atas kasur.

Pukul 06.15 pagi..

TAP TAP TAP CLEK...

"Naruto, ayo bangun...ini sudah siang lho.." Kata Minato, sambil meminum kopinya.

"hmm...5 menit lagi Tou-san dan ini masih pagi..." balas Naruto, dengan setengah sadar.

"Ayo Naruto..nanti Kaa-san menga-" Kata kata Minato berhenti tiba tiba dan tergelincir..

"Uwaaaaa...awas Naruto..!" teriak Minato...

BRAKKK..*ini suara minato jatuh...*

"Hmm...ada ap-" kata Naruto tiba tiba berhenti dan...

PRANG ! SPLASHHH... *ini suara air kopi mengenai kaki naruto..*

Tik...tik...tik.. *suara detik jam...*

"GYAAAA...KAAAAAKIKUUUUUUUUU..." teriak Naruto, sambil lompat lompat gaje, berguling di lantai, bahkan sampai kayang. *lah ngapain kayang coba -_-*

"TOU-SAAAN...Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap ka-"

"Hiks..hiks..kopi dan cangkir ku yang berharga.." kata Minato sambil menangis gaje.

"KENAPA TOU-SAN MALAH MENGKHAWATIRKAN KOPINYA. SEHARUSNYA TOU-SAN MENGKHAWATIRKAN KAKIKU YANG MULUS INI!" terik Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Minato dan kakinya..

"Ah..sudahlah naruto, laki laki itu harus kuat dan"-kata Minato dengan muka bersinar- "kau tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa ? kau kan harus sekolah hari ini.."

"Eh...emangnya sekarang jam bera-" pertanyaan Naruto berhenti ketika melihat jam..

"APAAAA ! SUDAH PUKUL 06.35 ! AKU BISA TELAT... DAN SEMUA INI GARA GARA TOU-SAAAAAAAN !" teriak Naruto sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi, selesai mandi Naruto pun langsung pergi ke sekolah.

'Naruto...kau bikin heboh saja..' batin Minato. *ini semua gara gara lo tau -_-*

TAP TAP TAP

"Ah..kalau begini aku bisa telat." Kesal Naruto sambil berlari

TAP TAP TAP

"Kusoo..tinggal 10 menit sebelum bel masuk.." protes Naruto sambil melihat jam

TAP TAP TAP

"Dengan kecepatan seperti gua pasti akan telat..kusooo..."

BREM CITTT

'Hm..mobil siapa ini ?' batin Naruto

"Yo Naruto.." Sapa Minato dari dalam mobil

"Ngapain Tou-san ke sini..lagi buru buru nih.." tanya Naruto sambil siap siap lari

"Ah..Tou-san cuman mau bilang jangan sampai terlambat ya..nanti diamuk Tsunade-sensei lho.." balas Minato

"Akh.." Naruto memutih sesaat

"Ada apa Naruto ?"

"TOU-SAN DATANG KESINI HANYA MAU BILANG ITU ? GAHHH TOU-SAN, KAU MEMBUANG WAKTU KU !" teriak kesal Naruto sambil berlari

"Ah Naruto tunggu.." panggil Minato tapi sudah terlambat

"Yah dia sudah lari duluan, padahal gua mau antar dia. Jadi bagaimana ini ? tanya Minato kepada orang misterius di belakang

"langsung pergi saja Tou-san.." balas seseorang di belakang

"Baiklah.."

TEK BREEEEM

Konoha high school adalah sekolah terbesar dan pertama di jepang. Sekolah tersebut tidak hanya terdapat murid murid pintar, tapi juga terdapat murid yang *bisa dibilang bodoh dan gila* dan juga dipimpin oleh tsunade senju yang awet muda dan dada yang *disensor*. Disinilah naruto sekolah dan masuk di kelas 1-F yang ancur muridnya.

BRAKK ! Pintu kelas 1-F terbuka. Munculah Naruto dengan muka absurd yang kelelahan. Tapi malah disangka muka nahan boker. -_-

"Oi Naruto..kenapa muka lu begitu ? lu lagi nahan boker ya ?" Tanya manusia ikan atau Kisame dengan muka tersenyum tapi malah terlihat horor.

Semua orang yang dekat Kisame mulai menyingkir secara perlahan lahan.

"Brengsek lu Kisame..muka gue bukan macam muka lu yang ancur.." balas Naruto dengan kesal.

"A..Apa, jadi muka gue yang dulu mirip Justin bieber sudah hancur.." ucap Kisame dengan menyesal.. *ndk nyadar lu*

Naruto pun pergi ke tempat duduknya menghiraukan Kisame yang sedang meratap nasibnya. Naruto pun melipat tanganya dan memasukan kepalanya di tanganya. *posisi mw tidur di atas meja*

Beberapa saat kemudian mendekatlh 9 mahluk abal abal...

.

.

"Naruto kau tidak apa apa ?"

"Naruto..jika kau bosan nih ada barbie untuk lo..."

" Naruto..jika lu ndk bangun gue ledakin lho.."

"Naruto..jika kau sedang ada masalah, sembahlah dewa jashin.." telinga Naruto bergerak gerak...

" Naruto..jika kau tidur dan ngiler di meja, kau harus bayar 20 ryo kepadaku.." badan naruto bergetar pelan dan sambil menjaga dompetnya...

"Naruto pasangan hidup dan mati adikku, apa kau baik – baik saja.." badan Naruto merinding disko..

"Naruto..Jika kau tidak bangun, muka lu akan ganteng seperti aku loh..." Naruto berpikir 'ganteng ? seperti siapa..?'

"MACAM KISAME NARUTO ! MW LO MIRIP KISAME !"

'OGAH BANGET DAH..' Badan Naruto bergetar sedang..

"NARUTO-SENPAI ! KALAU BANGUN NANTI TOBI KASI LOLIPOP LOH..." badan Naruto bergetar pelan lagi..

"NARUTO ! KAWAN BOKEP KU.. KALAU LU NDK BANGUN GW PERKOSA LO.. !" Naruto berpikir lagi 'bokep ? tunggu siapa yang mw perkosa gue dan suaranya cowok lagi...jangan jangan

"PEIN LHO NARUTO.. LU MAU DI PERKOSA PEIN..!

Badan naruto bergetar hebat sampai sampai meja nya bergoyang goyang dan tanahnya retak.. *ok itu berlebihan*

"PEINNNNNNNN..DAN LHO 8 MAHLUK ABAL ABAL..NGAPAIN LO SEMUA DISINIIIIII...?" teriak naruto..

"WOI...KENAPA GW DISEBUT MAHLUK ABAL ABAL ?" teriak Kisame, Kakuzu dan Zetsu.

Krik...krik...krik...

'lu pada engak nyadar yah' batin anak kelas 1-F sweatdrop..

"Naruto..kau lupa ya..Jashin-sama lh yang membuat kita berkumpul kembali ke kelas yang bobrok ini.." kata Hidan sambil membawa tasbih..

'jangan bawa nama Dewa abal abal itu..kampret .' kesal Naruto

TAP..

"Sudahlah Naruto..Lebih baik kita bermain game.." kata Pein sambil memegang bahu naruto.

'Game ap- ? tunggu menurut analisis ku *sok pintar lu nar * Pein adalah orang yang mesum, pecinta game, dan berpierching. Jadi setelah aku satukan ciri khas Pein tadi, jangan jangan game nya adalah...' batin Naruto berpikir

"Pein..jangan jangan game yang kau maksud adalah.."

"Ya Naruto akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Itu adalah game H.."

Hehehehehehe... keduanya tertawa mesum.

SHHHHHHHH...

"Glek..Na..Naruto kau tau aura gelap ini..?"

"A..Aku tidak tau pein..tapi sepertinya aura perempuan yang ingin mengamuk.."

"Ya..kau benar Naruto. Dan Pein aku akan memusnahkan kalian berdua.." Ucap pemilik aura tadi alias Konan sambil memegang stungun..

"Na..Naruto.."

"Ya..Pein.."

"Kita...Kalah dan hancur..."

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SZZZT SZZT !

TING TING TENG TONG *suara bel istirahat, masuk dan pulang*

"Baiklah sekarang istirahat, jadi silahkan keluar.." ucap Guru yang mengajar

"YEAAAAAAAH !" teriak kemenangan semua murid laki laki

"Woi Naruto..ke kantin yok." Ajak Pein bersemangat

"Nanti aja Pein..gua ada bawa bekal.." balas Naruto sambil membuka tasnya

"Oh baiklah..gua duluan ya..misal lu mau minta makanan datang ke kantin aja." pein pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Yosh...ayo kita mulai ma-.."

"Eh...eh..eh..mana bekal ku.." bingung Naruto sambil mengacak acak isi tasnya

Krosak.. krosak.. krosak..

"Jangan jangan..KUSOOO ! AKU LUPA MENGAMBILNYA TADI PAGI KARENA TERBURU BURU ! AKKKKH !" kesal Naruto sambil mengacak acak rambutnya

Kryuuuk... *bunyi perut Naruto*

"Aduhhh..perutku sakit sekali..lebih baik gua minta jamin Pein aja.." gumam Naruto sambil berjalan ke luar kelas

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Aduhhh.." semua memandang Naruto

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Ke..Kenapa.." semua memandang Naruto penasaran

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Kenapa kantinnya jauh sekali dan KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MEMANDANGKU ! PERGI SANA ! HUSH HUSH." Protes Naruto sambil mengusir penonton dadakan tersebut

"Kampret..kenapa perasaan gue makin jauh aja nih kantin.." kesal Naruto

'Gua harus isi energi dulu untuk pergi ke kantin, gue harap ada orang yang gue kenal..' batin Naruto sambil memandang sekitar

'Tunggu..' Naruto melihat sesuatu '..itu kan..NARUKO ! kenapa dia bisa ada di sini..lupakan tentang soal asal usul..lebih baik gue minta uang atau sejenisnya saja'

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"WOI ! NARUKO ! APA KAU ITU NARUKO !"

"Hm..kayak ada yang manggil..ah biarin aja.." ucap Naruko

BRAKKK

"Adik durhaka.."

"Hehehe..bercanda Onii-chan..ada apa manggil manggil Naruko ?" tanya Naruko sambil tersenyum

"Naruko..kau ada uang sisa..uang dan bekal ku ketinggalan di rumah tadi.."

"Sayang sekali..uang terakhir untuk Naruko baru beli ramen tadi." Balas Naruko sambil menunjukan cup ramennya

"Hiks..hiks maaf ya perut kau akan menderita..tunggu ramen.."

swuuush..

Ambil Naruto secepat angin dan Naruto melihat

TAK

"GAHHHH ! INI CUMAN CUP KOSONG !" kesal Naruto sambil membanting cup ramen

"Siapa bilang ini ada isinya Onii-chan..padahal Naruko baru mau membuangnya. Kalau begitu Naruko mau ke kelas dulu..bye." Komentar Naruko sambil berjalan ke kelasnya

"Adik kampret..lebih baik gue langsung ke kantin aja.."

Tap.. tap.. tap..

5 menit kemudian..

"Hah..hah..akhirnya gue sampai di kantin..gue harus mencari Pein secepatnya.." gumam Naruto sambil melihat sekitar

'Akh..itu dia..'

"Woi Pein..woi.." panggil Naruto dari kejauhan

"Hm..kayak ada yang manggil..ah biarin aja.." ucap Pein bercanda

"JANGAN IKUT IKUTAN ADIK GUE KAMPRET !" teriak kesal Naruto

"Hahaha bercanda...jadi ada apa ?" tanya Pein

"Tadikan lo udah janji beliin makanan, jadi beliin gue sesuatu dong..gua lagi lapar nih.."

"Ya ya..tunggu sebentar.."

.

.

.

"Nih Naruto..makanan lo.." ucap Pein sambil memberi makanannya

"Whoo Thanks Pein..baiklah selamat mak-.."

MEONNG ! PRANGG

"Akh.." Naruto dan Pein membeku

.

.

.

"KUCING SIALAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAP MAKANAN TERAKHIR KU !" protes Naruto ke kucing yang barusan menjatuhkan piring Naruto

"Pein belikan gue lagi.." ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Pein

"Tidak bisa Naruto, Karena...duit gue udah habis.." jawab Pein dengan santai

"Akh.." Naruto membeku dengan mulut terbuka

.

.

.

"Kenapa...KENAPA HARI INI GUE SANGAT SIAAAAAAAAAL !

Kwook.. kwook.. kwook

Ya.. begitulah hari yang damai di KHS dan hari yang sial bagi Uzumaki Naruto

~TBC~

Yaaa Haloo readers... saya Newbie disini. Saya mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan dalam cerita.

FYI : ini adalah cerita milik akun Adhityas21. Saya adalah pemilik akun adalah akun yang baru dengan cerita yang sama. Akun sebelumnya terkena blokir jadi terpaksa saya buat lagi. Dan untuk 2 minggu yang lalu saya tidak bisa post dikarenakan saya lagi di luar kota dan disana tidak ada sinyal T_T .

Jadi silahkan membaca chapter 1 lagi dengan penambahan sedikit cerita. dan terima kasih sudah membaca


	2. Chapter 2

**Konoha High School**

By : Adhityas21

Naruto owner Masashi Kishimoto

Konoha High School owner me

Rated : T

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Frendship

Pair : NaruHina, SasuSaku, Akatsuki, and others

Warning : Banyak typo, gaje, EYD ancur, dll.

Silahkan membaca

Chapter 2 : Akatsuki, Pembagian organisasi 1-F, dan pertemuan

Pagi yang damai lagi. Meskipun di jepang peradaban nya sudah canggih.., tapi masih ada satu rumah yang bisa dibilang ketinggalan zaman dari rumah lainya. Ya, itu adalah rumahnya mahluk abal abal atau akatsuki yang terletak di dalam hutan. *tapi tidak terlalu dalam*

Di dalam rumah itu tepatnya di kamar leader kita, yaitu Pein si pierching. Masih tertidur pulas dengan kamarnya yang berantakan..

KRINGG.. KRINGG.. KRINGG..

"Ekh..ribut amat.." kata Pein dengan setengah sadar sambil menutup telinganya..

Tapi sialnya jam weker itu tetap berbunyi..

KRINGG.. KRINGG.. KRINGG..

"Kampret ni jam berisik amat..makan ni dinding.." –Pein pun melempar jam itu ke dinding. sialnya bagi Pein. dengan kehendak author jam itu pun terkena dinding dan memantul lagi ke arah Pein dan mengenai kepalanya- "ADAAAW ! SAKIT.."

Pein pun terpaksa bangun dengan benjol di kepalanya..

"Aduh..sakit. Emangnya sekarang jam berap- " kata Pein terkejut setelah melihat jam..

"NANIIIII ! SUDAH JAM 06.30 ! " bagi Pein itu sudah telat karena dari rumah akatsuki sampai kesekolahnya butuh waktu 20 menit..itupun kalau tidak macet. *Nasibmu Pein *

Pein pun turun dari tempat tidur dan langsung berlari menuju pintu dan...

BRAKK.. *suara Pein membanting pintu *

"ADAW ! woi Pein apa yang kau lakukan bodoh...gue udah capek capek berdiri disini untuk membangunkan lo dan lo malah melukai wajah gue .." kesal sasori sambil memegang wajahnya..

"Ja..jadi ..tadi sasori-danna mau membangunkan ku.." balas pein dengan muka memerah dan malu malu kucing..

'Kampret ni leader..seme nya mulai keluar dan..' –sasori berhenti dan melanjutkan- "JANGAN MEMASANG MUKA HORNY BRENGSEK ! " teriak kesal sasori..

"Sudahlah sasori gue masih normal..dan yang lain mana ?" tanya Pein..

"Semuanya sudah nunggu di depan..buruan cepat deh, hari ini kita mau upacara.."

"Ya tunggu gue dulu.." kata Pein sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi..

5 menit kemudian..

"Woi semuanya..ayo pergi , aku tidak ingin terlambat gara gara kalian.." kata pein dengan watados..

'Ini semua gara gara lu kampret.." batin anggota akatsuki..

"Oh ya.. ngomong ngomong yayank Konan mana ?" tanya Pein

"Yayank lo udah pergi 10 menit yang lalu..lalu yayank lo menyuruh kita untuk nunggu lo.." kata Zetsu sambil menunjuk Pein dengan tidak sopan..

Tik..

Tik..

Tik..

'Konan-chan..kau tega sekali tidak membangunkan aku' batin Pein depresi..

Sementara di sekolah..

Konan mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum ke kamera sambil membatin 'itu gara gara lo tidak mau bangun saat gue bangunkan '

Sesampai akatsuki di gerbang sekolah..

"Hah...hah...hah.."

"Hah...hah...hah.."

"Hatsyim !"

'Kenapa si Itachi malah bersin..' batin Pein Sweatdrop

"Oh ya.. Itachi sekarang jam berapa.." tanya Pein dengan was was

"Masih ada 5 menit sebelum upacara leader.." jawab Itachi dengan nada serius

" area lapangan masih terlihat sepi..apakah upacara belum mulai ?" tanya Kisame layaknya seorang agent..

"Tidak mungkin...menurut yang aku tau ketika sebelum upacara masih ada waktu 5 menit, pasti murid lainnya bersiap di lapangan.." ucap Sasori dengan terkejut..

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan leader ?" tanya Hidan sambil menyiapkan sabit berkaratnya dan berjaga jaga akan serangan yang datang *ini bukan perang oi -_-*

"Baiklah..kita ak-" kata kata Pein berhenti

TAP TAP TAP

"Su...suara i..ini.."

TAP TAP TAP

"A..Aura ini..mencekam.."

TAP TAP TAP DUM...

"Pein..Langkah kaki ini adalah...TSUNADE-SENSEI !" kata Zetsu terkejut

'Mampus gue..' Pein ketakutan

"O..Ohayou Tsunade-sensei..bukannya upacara belum dimulai ya ?"

"Ya..untuk kalian memang belum mulai.." –ucap Tsunade-sensei dengan wajah psycho- "JADI KALIAN SEMUA AKAN MEMBAYARNYA BERSIAP LAH !" sambil menyiapkan tinju supernya..

"AKU TIDAK MAU MEMBAYARRRRR ! AKU MAUNYA GRASTISSSSS !" teriak Kakuzu dengan semangat tinggi

"KAU AKAN MASUK RUMAH SAKIT DENGAN GRATISSSS !" nyali Kakuzu menciut seketika

"Ku..KUSOOOOO ! KALIAN SEMUA BERSIAP LAH KITA HARUS MEMENANGKAN PERTARUNGAN INI !" teriak Pein dengan semangat 45

"UWOOOOOOOO !"

'Kenapa jadi suasana perang begini ' batin Zetsu sweatdrop

"KALAU BEGITU..SERAAAAAAAAANG !" teriak Pein dengan percaya diri

"BERSIAP LAH KALIAN SEMUA ANAK ANAK NAKAL !"

DUAKH ! DUAKH !

PRANG !

TOK ! TOK !

GYAAAA !

ADAWWWW !

JTAK ! JTAK !

.

.

Semua cowok tadi terbaring dengan mengenaskan..ada yang nungging tidak jelas (Zetsu), ada yang kepalanya terpendam di dalam tanah (Hidan), ada yang setengah pingsan sambil berkata "Uangku... kau masih selamat..." lalu pingsan lagi (Kakuzu)...

"Baiklah...upacara sudah selesai..kalian boleh kembali ke kelas.." kata Tsunade sambil kembali lagi ke kantornya..

"Ha...Ha'i.." Balas akatsuki dengan suara serak..

Matahari pagi pun bersinar terang di atas langit...

TENGG... TENGG... TENGG...

"Ah...akhirnya ganti jam pelajaran...setiap pelajaran Asuma-sensei aku selalu ngantuk kenapa ya.." gumam naruto *itu karena kau malas naruto *

TAP TAP TAP BRAKK !

Tiba tiba pintu kela 1-F terbuka dengan kasar...

"Sialan tu nenek Tsunade...gara gara dia keriput gue yang kece jadi bertambah.." ucap Itachi dengan alay

"itu ngak ada hubungannya Itachi.." ucap Sasori dengan sweatdrop..

"WOI ! JANGAN NGALANGIN PINTU GUE MAU MASUK.."

"Ya ya..santai aja kali.." ucap Itachi dan Sasori..

Lalu masuklah satu per satu anggota kelas dan semua murid terdiam..

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

Terlihat penampilan kacau dari akatsuki..ada yang rambutnya berdiri, ada yang bajunya robek, ada yang celananya koyak, intinya seperti pemulung mau ngumut sampah *di shinra tensei*

"Woi Pein..pftt..abis ngapain lo.." tanya Naruto dengan hati hati supaya tidak ketawa..

"Aku habis melakukan perjuangan yang melelahkan Naruto dan.." kata Pein dengan intonasi

'Bahasanya biasa aja Pein..' batin Naruto sweatdrop

"...Kenapa kau tidak membangunkan aku Konan-chwan ?" tanya Pein dengan lebay..

"Karna lo tidak mau bangu Pein..dan lebih jelasnya tanya aja sama Tobi.."

"Eh..Tobi.."

"Tobi.."

.

.

.

.

"TOBI BRENGSEK ! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DISINI DULUAN KEPARAT ! #$ $###$%%# ##$ " teriak Hidan dengan kata kata yang patut disensor..

"Bukankah tadi pagi Hidan-senpai dan lainnya yang menyuruh Tobi pergi duluan.." kata Tobi sambil mengemut lolipopnya

 _FLASHBACK_

" _Tobi..karena kau sudah bangun..cepat sana bangunin orang yang belum bangun." Suruh Konan_

" _Aye aye..Konan-senpai.." jawab Tobi dengan ceria_

 _Pertama Tobi pergi ke kamar Pein.._

 _Tok.. Tok..Tok.._

" _Pein-senpai..ayo bangun.."_

" _Pein-senpai.." Tobi tediam sebentar "..hah..mungkin Pein-senpai capek karena bermain game kemarin malam."_

 _Karena tidak ada jawaban..Tobi pun pergi ke kamar selanjutnya, yaitu kamar Sasori.._

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _Sasori-senpai..ayo bangun.."_

 _Clek.._

" _Ngghhh..ada apa Tobi ?" tanya Sasori dengan setengah sadar.._

" _Sasori-senpai ayo pergi ke sekolah.."_

" _Duluan aja Tobi..gue masih ngantuk karena nonton film barbie semalam.."_

" _Oooh..begitu ya. Kalau begitu Tobi duluan ya senpai.." balas Tobi dengan ceria_

 _Clek.._

 _Lalu Tobi pun pergi ke kamar Zetsu_

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _Zetsu-senpai..Ayo pergi sekolah.."_

" _Duluan aje Tob..gue masih ngantuk.." balas Zetsu dari dalam kamar_

 _Lalu ke kamar Kakuzu.._

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _kakuzu-senpai... ayo sekolah.."_

" _Duluan aja Tob...tadi malam gue abis ngitung Duit..capek.."_

 _Lalu ke kamar hidan_ *kasihan gue lihat Tobi -_-*

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _Hidan-sen-" perkataan Tobi terpotong_

" _Duluan aja Tob..gue masih berdoa pada Jashin-sama."_

 _Lalu ke kamar Deidara_

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _Deidara-senpai..ayo ke sekolah.."_

" _Tunggu Tob..gue lagi ganti baju.." jawab Deidara_ *akhirnya ada yang bangun :D*

" _Boleh Tobi masuk ?"_

" _Jangan Bodoh..tunggu aja di depan pintu, sebentar lagi gue selesai.."_

" _Ha'i.."_

 _Clek.._

" _Yok Tobi..kita pergi. Ngomong ngomong yang lain mana ?"_

" _Senpai yang lain suruh kita duluan.."_

 _Deidara pun ber-oooo-riah. Setelah beberapa menit sampailah Tobi dan Deidara di ruang keluarga_

 _Tempat Konan menunggu.._

" _Loh Tobi..kok cuman Deidara..yang lain mana ?" tanya Konan dengan bingung_

" _Mereka suruh Kita duluan, Konan-senpai.." jawab Tobi_

" _Dasar orang orang itu.." Konan ber facepalm "..ya sudah ayo kita pergi sekarang"_

" _Ha'i (un)"_

 _END_

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

"OI ! TOBI LU PITNAH GUE..MANA ADA GUE NONTON FILM BARBIE SEMALAM. GUE CUMAN KECAPEKKAN GARA GARA MAIN BARBIE !" protes Sasori dengan suara lantang

Krikk.. Krikk.. Krikk..

"Pein.."

"Ya..Naruto.."

"Nampaknya kita harus membawa Sasori ke psikiater.."

"Ya..kau benar Naruto." Jawab Pein sambil memandang Sasori

"Dan juga.." komentar Kisame dengan kesal " KENAPA LU NGAK BANGUNIN GUE YANG GANTENG TOBI !"

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

"Hehehe..maaf Senpai...Tobi lupa.." jawab Tobi dengan bodo

"Kejamnya hidup ini..hiks..hiks.." tertunduk Kisame dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya

'ni orang ngapain lagi dan kenapa harus pakai ganteng' batin anak 1-F sweatdrop

CREK..

" yang terjadi disini.." tanya seorang guru ketika masuk ke kelas 1-F

"Tidak ada apa apa sensei..ngomong ngomong kenapa Kakashi-sensei ada disini ?" tanya seorang murid..

"Sensei disini sebagai wali kelas kalian.."

"Oooh.."

"Baiklah karena sensei sudah disini.."

CREK..

Tiba tiba pintu kelas 1-F terbuka dan semua siswa pun memandang ke arah pintu..

"Ma..Maaf sensei saya baru masuk sekarang karena saya sedang sakit kemarin.." kata anak yang baru masuk tersebut

"Ah..tidak apa apa er..."

"Hinata sensei..Hyuga Hinata.."

"Baiklah...kamu duduk di.." sambil memandang sekitar "..Ah..di sebelah sana."

"Terima kasih sensei.." balas Hinata dengan sopan..

'sungguh anak yang sopan' batin anak cewek..

'sungguh anak yang sopan dan berdada besar.' Batin kakashi-sensei dan anak cowok sambil mimisan.. *dasar -_-*

Hinata pun langsung pergi ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk sensei tadi. Ketika sampai disana, Tanpa sengaja ekor mata Hinata menatap pemuda berambut kuning yang tidak asing di matanya. Hinata pun mencoba menyapa teman sebangkunya...

"A..Ano.."

"Hmm..ada ap-" sebelum selesai menjawab Hinata memotong nya terlebih dahulu dengan terkejut..

"Na..Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata dengan terkejut

"Hi..HINATA-CHAN.." jawab Naruto dengan terkejut sambil menunjuk Hinata

Semua pun langsung memandang Naruto dan Hinata

"I..Ini seperti di film genre sekolah..dimana tokoh utama bertabrakan di jalan sekolah dan bertemu di kelas yang sama sambil terkejut..sungguh kejadian yang langkah" komentar Sasori dengan semangat

'lu terlalu banyak nonton sinetron cebol..' batin anggota akatsuki

"Hinata-chan ada apa..apa kau diganggu oleh Naruto mesum itu ?" tanya Konan dengan was was

"Ti..tidak Konan-san.." balas Hinata dengan lembut

"Hei..aku tidak mesum..kalau mau bukti tanya sama Pein" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk Pein

Semua pun memandang pein dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan..

"Ya..Naruto itu tidak mesum. Tapi..Naruto itu.." Pein berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan lagi "Tapi..Naruto itu...EROOOO !" teriak Pein dengan kesal

.

.

.

"BRENGSEK LU PEIN ! LU JUGA SAMA PIERCHING MESUM !" protes Naruto sambil menunjuk muka Pein

"Sudahlah Naruto...aku cuman bercanda tadi.." jawab Pein menjelaskan

'Apanya yang bercanda kampret' batin Naruto

"Sudahlah Naruto yang dikatakan oleh Pein benar. sebagai pria sejati sifat mesum akan selalu ada pada Pria dan kau harus bangga itu" ceramah kakashi dengan wajah terang

'lu juga mesum oi' protes cowok kelas 1-F

"Ehm..baiklah disini sensei akan membuat struktur organisasi kelas. Pein lu urus bagian ini dan Hyuga-san tolong maju kedepan dan tuliskan yang saya diktekan."

"Ah..baiklah sensei."

Hinata pun maju kedepan dan mulai menulis apa yang di diktekan oleh Kakashi-sensei. Semua memerhatikan apa yang ditulis oleh Hinata. Tapi tidak dengan cowok, mereka ber-fantasy-ria dengan membanyangkan tubuh Hinata sambil mimisan *dasar mesum*. Setelah beberapa menit, terlihat lah apa yang di tulis Hinata. Di papan tulis tertulis :

WALI KELAS

KETUA KELAS

WAKIL KETUA KELAS

SEKRETARIS

BENDAHARA

SEKSI KESENIAN

SEKSI OLAHRAGA

SEKSI KEAMANAN

SEKSI BERSIHAN

SEKSI KEAGAMAAN

SEKSI MATA MATA

SEKSI PESURUH

"Yak..itulah yang kalian harus kerjakan sekarang.."

"Ano sensei..."

"Ya..ada apa Konan.."

"Sensei..seksi mata mata itu untuk apa ?" tanya Konan penasaran

"Entahlah sensei juga tidak tau. Soalnya itu baru dikeluarkan sekarang..mungkin untuk memata matai kelas yang lain." Sambil memasang pose memikir dan sok imut. Bukanya imut malah bikin enek satu kelas.

HOEKKKKH !

"Ehm..baiklah..Pein lu urus dulu ya gue mau ambil barang di kantor dulu. Jangan rindu dengan sensei ya.." kata Kakashi sambil memasang pose kiss bye dan langsung pergi.

'Najis..' batin semua anak kelas 1-F

.

.

.

"Ehm...baiklah ayo kita mulai. Pertama..siapa yang mau jadi ketua kelas ?" tanya Pein

"Lu aja pein.." teriak semua murid

"Gue ? hm..jadi gue yang jadi ketua kel-.." Pein terkejut "..NANI ! KENAPA GUE ?"

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

'Ni orang telmi amat' sweatdrop semua kelas..

"Kenapa harus gue..ba..bagaimana kalau Tobi ?" tanya Pein dengan ragu..

.

.

.

"Pein ..lu gila ya.."

"Pein..lu udah waras ya.."

"Pein..lu udah tobat ya..."

"Pein..lu semalam ejakulasi berapa ka-..adaw.." sebelum Naruto terkejut, kepalanya udah di getok Konan

"Ah..kemarin malam gue ti-..adaw.."

"Jangan di jawab bodoh.." kesal Konan

"Pein..lu majalah bokep lu dibakar ya.." tanya Sasori

"Pein...lu ngigau ya.." tanya Zetsu

'ya ngak lah..baka..' batin Pein kesal

"Pein..lu punya pierching ya.." tanya Kisame

'Kenapa makin lama makin ngawur' sweatdrop Pein

"Pein..kenapa keriput ku makin nambah.." tanya Itachi gaje

"URUS URUSAN LO SENDIRI BEGO !" teriak kesal satu kelas

"Hah..makin kacau..baiklah gue yang akan menjadi ke-.."

"APAAAAA ! PEIIIN KENAPA LO MEMBIARKAN MAHLUK LOLIPOP ITU MENJADI KETUA KELAS ! WAHAAAAI JASHIN-SAMAAAAAA ! AMPUNI LAH DOSA DOSA PEIN WA-.."

BRAKKK !

"DIAAMMMMM ! SIAPA YANG YANG MENTERIAKKAN JASHIN-SAMA TADIII !" ternyata Anko lah yang membanting pintu tadi

Semua pun langsung mingkem dan langsung menunjuk Hidan. Hidan pun langsung terkena keringat dingin *mampos lo XD*

"HIDAAAAAAAN ! SEKALI LAGI LO TERIAK TENTANG DEWA ABAL ABAL LO ITU, GUE AKAN MEMBUAT LO BERTEMU DENGAN DEWA LO DENGAN CEPAT !" teriak Anko sambil mengeluarkan aura menakutkan..

'Aura ini..mencekik ku' batin Kakuzu sambil memegang lehernya

BRAKKK !

Pintu pun ditutup dengan cara dibanting lagi..

.

.

.

"Ehem..baiklah..gue yang akan menjadi ketua kelas..Hinata tolong tulis di papan tulis.." suruh Pein

"Ah..baiklah Pein-san"

Tuk..tuk..tuk.. *suara Hinata menulis dengan kapur *

"Baiklah untuk wakil ketua kelas aku pilih...Naruto" ucap Pein sambil menunjuk Naruto

"Kenapa harus aku Pein ?" tanya Naruto penasaran

"Itu rahasia lelaki Naruto dan intinya nanti saja aku kasih tau." Jawab Pein dengan tertawa mesum

Konan menatap Pein dengan penuuh curiga..

'gue ini laki laki bego' Naruto kesal "Hah..baiklah aku terima.."

"Good job Naruto.." komentar Pein sambil mengancungkan jari jempol

"Baiklah..selanjutnya..siapa yang ingin menjadi sekretaris ?" tanya Pein

Seseorang tiba tiba mengangkat tanganya..

"Pein. Aku saja yang akan menjadi sekretarisnya dan untuk wakilnya sekretarisnya aku pilih Hinata. Hinata kau mau kan ? tanya Konan dengan lembut..

"Aku mau kok..Konan-san.." jawab Hinata dengan lembut juga..

"Tapi.. kenapa kau mau jadi sekretaris Konan-san ?" tanya teman sebangku Konan

"Kenapa ? karena aku ingin menjaga si pierching itu dari masker mesum itu.." jawab Konan sambil menunjuk Pein dengan aura ungu disekitarnya..

'Mampus gue' batin takut Pein

"E...Ehem..baiklah selanjutnya siapa yang mau jadi Bendahara ?" tanya Pein sambil memandang sekitar

'Bendahara..' batin Kakuzu

"GUE PEIN ! WOI PEIN ! GUE MAU JADI BENDAHARA !" teriak Kakzu sampai cadarnya berkibar

"Iy-.."

"AYOLAH PEIN..LU KAN TEMAN TERBAIK GUE DAN LU KAN SERING MINJAM DUIT GUE !" paksa Kakuzu sambil mengoyang goyang tubuh Pein

"..." sebelum Pein bicara Kakuzu memotong lagi

"KUMOHON PEIN ! GUE TAU BAHWA GUE ITU KIKIR DAN BERCADAR. TAPI SETIDAKNYA BERIKAN SATU KESEMP-.." kata kata Kakuzu terpotong

"IYA KAMPRET ! GUA IZININ ! BALIK KE ALAM LO SANA !" perintah Pein dengan kesal..

'Memangnya Kakuzu siluman apa.." sweatdop semua murid

"Hah...selanjutnya siapa yang mau jadi seksi kesenian angkat kaki eh angkat tangan.."

"GUA (UN).." teriak Sasori dan Deidara bersama sambil angkat tangan

"Baiklah lu berdua jadi seksi kesenian.."

"Eh.."

"Pein...kenapa lo langsung pilih mereka berdua ?" tanya Itachi

"Itachi lo tau kebiasaan mereka kan..kalau gua milih salah satu pasti mereka berdebat tentang seni.." jelas Pein sambil menatap duo senian itu

"Oh..baiklah Pein aku mengerti.." jawab Itachi

"selanjutnya...seksi olahraga.." ucap Pein sambil memandang sekitar "..Itachi lo jadi seksi olahraga." Tunjuk Pein..

"Ok...leader." jawab Itachi santai

"Berikiutnya..seksi keamanan.."

Pein pun memandang sekitar untuk mencari seksi keamanan yang pantas. Tanpa sengaja, Pein melihat Zetsu menunjuk nujuk Kisame..

"Baiklah...Kisame aku tunjuk lo untuk menjadi seksi keamanan. Apa kau bersedia wahai saudara hiu, Kisame ?" tanya Pein layaknya pemimpin besar

"Kenapa kau memilihku leader ?" Kisame menanya balik

"Aku tidak tau alasaanya..intinya kau itu kuat dan badanmu besar. Pasti yang melihatmu langsung kabur.." Jelas Pein berbohong 'maafkan aku Kisame hiks..' batin Pein sedih

'maksudnya yang bikin orang kabur itu wajahnya..' batin semua siswa

"Baiklah aku terima Pein.." senang Kisame

"Hah..bagus. Selanjutnya untuk seksi kebersihan aku memilih Zetsu dan untuk seksi keagamaan aku memilih Hidan.." suruh Pein lagi

"Hm..ok leader.." ucap Zetsu

"YEAH AKHIRNYA ! AKU AKAN MEMBAWA ORANG ORANG KAFIR INI KE AJARAN MU JASHIN-SAMA ! WUHAAHHAHAHA !" teriak Hidan gaje sambil menunjuk ke atas

Krikk.. krikk.. krikk..

"Baiklah yang terakhir..seksi mata mata dan seksi pesuruh. Kalau seksi mata mata aku tidak tahu mau milih siapa jadi lewat saja dan kalau seksi pesuruh aku memilih Tobi. Tobi apa kau siap ?" tanya Pein ke Tobi

"Ha'i..Tobi selalu siap membantu para senpai senpai." Jawab Tobi dengan ceria

"Hmm..bagus Tobi. Kalau begitu..KAKASHI-SENSEI KAMI SUDAH SELESAI !" teriak Pein ke arah pintu..

"Lu ngak bisa manggil sensei dari kelas Pein.." komentar Konan sambil sweatdrop...

BRAKK..

"Jadi sudah selesai pein.." tanya Kakashi sambil membaca buku laknatnya

'Benar benar datang..' batin siswa tekejut

"Ha'i..kami sudah selesai. Inilah pilihan terbaik kami dan Hinata kau udah menulis semua kan?" tanya Pein ke hinata

"Ha'i..aku sudah selesai menulisnya Pein-san." Jawab Hinata

'bagaimana bisa Pein memanggil Kakashi-sensei yang ada di kantor' batin Naruto bingung

'Itu namanya Telepati Naruto..kau bisa belajar dengan jika kau mau..'

'NANI ! bagaimana kau bisa membaca pikiran ku pein ? hebat sekali'

'Itu namanya telepati mesum Naruto' Batin Itachi nimbrung

'NANI ! Kenapa lu bisa masuk ke sini Itachi?' batin Pein terkejut

'Karna gue Uciha' batin Itachi narsis

'itu ngak ada hubungannya oi ' sweatdrop Naruto dan Pein

"Ehm..baiklah karena kalian sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang karena hari ini ada rapat guru." Ucap Kakashi sambil melonjor pergi

YEAAHHHHHHHHH !

"Hah...akhirnya selesai juga" gumam Naruto sendiri sambil berjalan keluar kelas

Tap.. tap.. tap..

"Hm..Hinata kh. Yo Hinata.." panggil Naruto

"Ah..Naruto-kun.."

"Kau sudahmau pulang Hinata-chan ?" tanya Naruto

"Hm..iya.." balas Hinata

"Kalau begitu mau pulang bersama..kebetulan rumah kita searah.."

"Ya..aku mau.." balas Hinata malu malu

Lalu Hinata pun menerima ajakan Naruto untuk pulang bersama. Ketika di perjalanan mereka bertemu geng akatsuki..

"Woi Naruto..mau main ke rumah gue ngak ? gue ada game baru lo.." tawar Pein ke Naruto

"maaf Pein lain kali saja gue ada janji mau pulang dengan Hinata" balas Naruto sambil menunjuk Hinata yang memerah malu

"Cieee.. cieee.. cieee Naruto sudah dewasa cieeee.." goda Zetsu dengan Itachi

'gue emang udah dewasa bego.' Batin Naruto kesal

"Cieee.. cieee.. cieee.. Naruto mau mesum sama Hinata cieee.." goda Hidan dengan Kakuzu sambil colek colek dagu Naruto

'Ni orang ngapain lagi..colek colek dagu gue.' Batin Naruto sweatdrop

"Oooh..Hinata kah. Baiklah lain kali saja..kalau begitu gue duluan ya. Ingat Naruto jangan mesum dengan Hinata ya..jaa" komentar Pein sambil pergi dari hadapan Naruto

'Gue bukan lo Pein..' batin Naruto sweatdrop

"Ehm...Hinata maafkan temanku ya..mereka emang rada rada gila.." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Ah..tidak apa apa..yuk kita jalan lagi.." ajak Hinata sambil berjalan

"Oh ya..ngomong ngomong kenapa kau pindah lagi ke sini Hinata ? bukankah dulu kau sekolah di Suna ?" tanya Naruto

"Ah...itu karena Otou-san sering pindah pindah tempat kerja. Jadi saat masuk SMA, Otou-san pindah kerjaan ke Konoha sampai selama lamanya.." jelas Hinata

'Otou-san ? Oh..si Hiasi itu. Aku penasaran bagaimana keadaanya sekarang..' batin Naruto penasaran

"Ngomong ngomong bagaimana keadaan Otou-san mu sekarang, Hinata ?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang Hinata

"Kalau keadaan Tou-san..baik baik saja Naruto-kun.." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

'Buset..Hinata senyumannya manis bener..bisa bisa diabetes gue akut. Woi thor misal diabetes gue akut, awas lo' batin Naruto

Setelah sumpah serapah tadi. Naruto dan Hinata pun lanjut berjalan. Setelah 5 menit, akhirnya pasangan itu sampai ke rumah Hinata..

"Naruto-kun kita sudah sampai.."

"Ah..baikalah. kalau begitu aku pulang Hi-.." kata kata Naruto terpotong

TAP TAP TAP CLEK

"Hinata-sama..kau sudah pulang rupanya..dan siapa orang bertampang mesum disebelah mu itu.." tanya Neji sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Tadaiman Neji-niisan..dan dia itu Namikaze Naruto Nii-san..dia tadi mengantarku pulang.." ucap Hinata sambil malu malu

'Kampret ni orang, gue yang suci dibilang mesum..' batin Naruto kesal *suci apanya*

"OI..model shampo yang bertampang pedo..kenapa lu bilang gue bertampang mesum padahal gue ini bertampang polos ?" tanya Naruto

"SUCI SEMPAK LO ! dari pancaran wajah lu itu..sudah terbukti bahwa kau..MESUM ! WAHHAHAHAHAAH !" teriak Neji bangga

'Kok dia tau sempak gue itu suci..' batin Naruto penasaran..

"Ah..sudahlah. Oi Hinata dan model shampo bertampang pedo gue pulang dulu ya..jaa" kata Naruto sambil berjalan pergi

"Jaa..Naruto-kun.." balas Hinata

"Hmm..eh..WOI BRENGSEK JANGAN PANGGIL GUE DENGAN NAMA ITU !" teriak Neji kesal sambil menunjuk jalan yang dilalui Naruto

"Sudahlah Neji-niisan ayo kita masuk" ajak Hinata

CLEK..

Matahari pun bersinang terang sore itu. Dengan suasana mood Naruto yang bagus karena berhasil memojokan Neji dan suasana mood Neji yang jelek. Neji pun bersumpah akan menendang bokongnya saat bertemu nanti di sekolah. Benar benar hari yang damai...

~~TBC~~

YEAHHHHH ! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA MENULIS CHAPTER YANG PANJANG INI !

Ehm.. untuk readers sudah selesai membaca kan ? kalau begitu tolong beri saran ya apa yang kurang dan apa yang harus dibetulkan.

Kalau begitu terima kasih sudah membaca...


End file.
